The present invention generally relates to the healing of alignments of the human body. More specifically, the present invention relates to manipulation of energy pathways in the human body.
The energy pathways of the human body are referred to as meridians. The energy pathways become congested from the daily living and the consumption of the many pathogens and chemicals that ingested by the human body. Current day to day living appears to be some of the most congesting to the energy pathways that humanity may have ever experienced. The mere act of living today causes the disruption of these pathways leading to sickness both physically and mentally. The stagnation of the human body energies are leading to more auto-immune diseases in younger and younger people.
When the energy can not flow like it should, congestion starts and the coagulation of these energies produce a thickening of the mucous in various parts of the human body. This thickening starts in the muscles and if not relieved will progress to various glands and organs making it difficult for the energies to flow through their normal pathways. When the energies can not take their normal pathway, they seek another route or outlet for their continuing pulsations. When the energies start to move in a direction that is not normal, the human body starts to run down and nothing works like it should. This is referred to as a switching or in kinesiology terms, the human body polarity is said to be reversed. When this happens, what was good for the human body before is now bad for the human body. In kinesiology, when the human body polarity is reversed, the testing will not work or the responses will be erratic. Most of the systems of the human body will now test weak. This weakness will show up as a lack of strength during muscle testing and will also show up as a weakness in the human body, such as labored breathing when walking a very short distance. Digestion will become sluggish along with the assimilations and eliminations. The human body metabolic rate will continue to become slower which will result in the human body becoming larger and over time completely worn out. When the energy can not flow properly, the natural course of flow will build up and sometimes cause a shaking of the human body or create tremors in various body parts or over the entire human body. This switching sometimes causes vertigo or the feeling of unstableness and actually falling down. This condition causes the brain to not function properly, thereby creating confusion, causing the inability to think, causing the inability to put thoughts together, causing memory loss and many other conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus to manipulate the human body energies along the proper pathways when the human body energies travel improper pathways.